Best Character in the Series
Series originally by JRBreen, now by zldafnatic. Results Showdown #1 winners: 1) Lelouch -- 2) L -- 3) Archer -- 4) Jack Rakan -- 5) Seto Kaiba Showdown #2 winners: 1) Ayumu "Osaka" Kagusa -- 2) Eikichi Onizuka -- 3) Senjougahara Hitagi Christmas: 1) Yukon Cornelius -- 2) The Grinch -- 3) Frosty the Snowman Christmas Villains (2010): 1) The Grinch -- 2) Jack Frost/Scrooge McDuck Code Geass: 1) Lelouch vi Britannia -- 2) Jeremiah Gottwald -- 3) C.C./Suzaku Kururugi Fate/stay Night: 1) Archer -- 2) Saber/Rin Tohsaka Katawa Shoujo: 1) Rin Tezuka -- 2) Hanako Ikezawa -- 3) Lilly Satou Berserk: 1) Guts -- 2) Skull Knight -- 3) Judeau Death Note: 1) L Lawliet -- 2) Light Yagami --3)Touta Matsuda Ever17: 1) Tsugumi Komachi -- 2) Sara Matsunaga -- 3) BW Negima: 1) Jack Rakan -- 2) Evangeline McDowell -- 3) Negi Springfield Black Cat: 1) Eve -- 2) Train Heartnet/Sven Vollfied Tsukihime: 1) Arcueid Brunestud -- 2) Akiha Tohno -- 3) Kohaku Paranoia Agent: 1) Lil' Slugger -- 2) Radar Man -- 3) Keiichi Ikari TTGL: 1) Simon -- 2) Kamina -- 3) Viral Higurashi: 1) Keiichi Maebara -- 2) Rika Furude -- 3) Rena Ryuuguu Baccano!: 1) Claire Stanfield -- 2) Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent -- 3) Ladd Russo Trigun: 1) Nicholas D. Wolfwood -- 2) Vash the Stampede -- 3) Legato Bluesummers Hellsing Ultimate: 1) Alucard -- 2) Alexander Anderson -- 3) Pip Bernadotte/Walter Dornez Bakuman: 1) Kazuya Hiramaru -- 2) Eiji Niizuma -- 3) Akito Takagi Elfen Lied: 1) Lucy -- 2) Nana -- 3) Nozomi School Days: 1) Kotonoha Katsura -- 2) Makoto Itou -- 3) Setsuna Kiyoura Midori Days: 1) Seiji Sawamura-- 2) Midori Kasugano -- 3) Takako Ayase K-On!: 1) Mio Akiyama-- 2) Yui Hirasawa -- 3) Ritsu Tainaka FLCL: 1) Haruko Haruhara -- 2) Eri Ninamori -- 3) Naota Nandaba/Kamon Nandaba Blood+: 1) Diva -- 2) Hagi -- 3) Solomon Goldsmith/Moses/Nathan Mahler Noein: 1) Karasu -- 2) Atori -- 3) Miho Mukai Soul Eater: 1) Dr. Franken Stein -- 2) Black*Star -- 3) Death The Kid Fullmetal Alchemist: 1) Roy Mustang -- 2) Edward Elric -- 3) Maes Hughes Zetman: 1) Jin Kanzaki -- 2) Kouga Amagi -- 3) Batonman Alive - The Final Evolution: 1) Yura Takumi -- 2) Nami Kusunoki Defense Devil: 1) Mephisto Bart Kucabara -- 2) Elimona Akumetsu: 1) Shou Azama Neon Genesis Evangelion: 1) Asuka Langley Soryu-- 2) Gendo Ikari -- 3) Misato Katsuragi Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: 1) Seto Kaiba -- 2) Yami Bakura -- 3) Yami Yugi Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: 1) Chazz Princeton -- 2) Jaden Yuki -- 3) Seto Kaiba Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: 1) Aki Izayoi-- 2) Yusei Fudou -- 3) Jack Atlas Nanoha: 1) Nanoha Takamachi/Fate Testarossa-- 3) Vita Revolutionary Girl Utena: 1) Utena Tenjou -- 2) Akio Ohtori -- 3) Miki Kaoru Clannad: 1) Kotomi Ichinose/Youhei Sunohara -- 3) Kyou Fujibayashi Lucky Star: 1) Konata Izumi-- 2) Kagami Hiiragi -- 3) Meito Anizawa G Gundam: 1) Master Asia -- 2) Domon Kasshu -- 3) Schwarz Bruder Gundam 00: 1) Setsuna F. Seiei -- 2) Ali Al Saachez/Neil Dylandy Fist of the North Star: 1) Kenshiro -- 2) Rei/Toki Full Metal Panic!: 1) Sousuke Sagara -- 2) Tessa Testarossa -- 3) Kurz Weber One Piece: 1) Monkey D. Luffy -- 2) Sogeking -- 3) Sanji Naruto: 1) Shikamaru Nara -- 2) Naruto Uzumaki -- 3) Rock Lee Bleach: 1) Kenpachi Zaraki -- 2) Gin Ichimaru -- 3) Hollow Ichigo Eyeshield 21: 1) Hiruma Yoichi -- 2) Sena Kobayakawa -- 3) Seijuro Shin Kanon: 1) Mai Kawasumi -- 2) Yuuichi Aizawa/Shiori Misaka Umineko no Naku Koro Ni: 1) Beatrice -- 2) Battler Ushiromiya -- 3) Kyrie Ushiromiya Basilisk: 1) Saemon Kisaragi /Gennosuke Kouga -- 3) Tenzen Yakushiji Rozen Maiden: 1) Suigintou -- 2) Shinku -- 3) Souseiseki Haibane Renmei: 1) Reki -- 2) Rakka -- 3) Hikari School Rumble: 1) Harima Kenji -- 2) Eri Sawachika -- 3) Yakumo Tsukumoto Great Teacher Onizuka: 1) Eikichi Onizuka -- 2) Urumi Kanzaki Queen's Blade: 1) Airi -- 2) Nanael/Cattleya Sengoku Basara: 1) Date Masamune -- 2) Takeda Shingen -- 3) Oda Nobunaga Bokurano: 1) Jun Ushiro -- 2) Yosuke Kirie/Kunihiko Moji/Anko Digimon Adventure: 1) Tai Kamiya -- 2) Matt Ishida -- 3) Pata/Angemon Digimon Adventure 02: 1) T.K. Takaishi --2) BlackWarGreymon -- 3) Davis Motomiya/Ken Ichijouji Digimon Tamers: 1) Mitsuo Yamaki -- 2) Beelzemon -- 3) Rika Nonaka Aria: 1) Akari Mizunashi -- 2) Alice Carroll -- 3) Aika S. Granzchesta Fruits Basket: 1) Tohru Honda -- 2) Kagura Sohma -- 3) Kisa Sohma Rurouni Kenshin: 1) Saito Hajime -- 2) Seta Soujiro/Himura Kenshin The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: 1) Kyon -- 2) Haruhi Suzumiya -- 3) Yuki Nagato Gin Tama: 1) Gintoki Sakata -- 2) Toshiro Hijikata -- 3) Kotaro Katsura/Kagura Black Lagoon: 1) Balalaika -- 2) Rock/Revy Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: 1) Nougami Neuro -- 2) Katsuragi Yako -- 3) David Rice Konjiki no Gash Bell: 1) Gash Bell/Kiyomaro Takamine -- 2) Victoreem/Mohawk Ace -- 3) Brago/Sherry Belmont Goodnight Punpun: 1) God -- 2)Yuichi Onodera Eureka Seven: 1) Anemone -- 2) Holland Novak -- 3) Ray Beams Beelzebub: 1) Oga Tatsumi/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV -- 2) Furuichi Takayuki Kuroshitsuji: 1) Undertaker/Ciel Phantomhive -- 2) Finnian/Sebastian Michaelis Deadman Wonderland: 1) Minatsuki Takami -- 2) Crow/Shiro/Chief Makina Liar Game: 1) Shinichi Akiyama -- 2) Kanzaki Nao/Yuji Fukunaga Azumanga Daioh: 1) Ayumu “Osaka” Kasuga -- 2) Tomo Takino -- 3) Sakaki Sonic X: 1) Sonic the Hedgehog -- 2) Shadow the Hedgehog -- 3) Knuckles the Echidna Cardcaptor Sakura: 1) Sakura Kinomoto -- 2) Tomoyo Daidouji -- 3) Li Shaoran Digimon Frontier: 1) Koichi Kimura/Duskmon/Velgemon -- 2) Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon -- 3) J.P. Shibayama Digimon Savers: 1) Daimon Masaru -- 2) Tohma H. Norstein/Captain Rentarou Satsuma Dragonball Z: 1) Piccolo -- 2) Vegeta -- 3) Gohan Sketchbook ~full colors~: 1) Kate -- 2) Sora Kajiwara -- 3) Kokage Kuga Bakemonogatari: 1) Senjougahara Hitagi -- 2) Hanekawa Tsubasa -- 3) Sengoku Nadeko Chrno Crusade: 1) Rosette Christopher -- 2) Aion the Sinner -- 3) Father Ewan Remington/Chrono Darker than Black: 1) Hei -- 2) Huang -- 3) Suou Pavlichenko/November 11 Hajime no Ippo: 1) Mamoru Takamura -- 2) Woli -- 3) Takeshi Sendou Ouran High School Host Club: 1) Haruhi Fujioka -- 2) Tamaki Suoh -- 3) Kyouya Otoori Legend of the Galactic Heroes: 1) Reinhard von Lohengramm -- 2) Yang Wen-li -- 3) Oskar von Reuenthal Slayers: 1) Lina inverse -- 2) Xellos -- 3) Zelgadis Greywords Welcome to the NHK!: 1) Tatsuhiro Satou -- 2) Misaki Nakahara -- 3) Pururin/Kaoru Yamazaki Shakugan no Shana: 1) Shana -- 2) Wilhelmina Carmel -- 3) Yuji Sakai Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei: 1) Nozomu Itoshiki/Chiri Kitsu -- 2) Nami Hitou/Harumi Fujiyoshi REC: 1) Aka Onda Princess Tutu: 1) Duck -- 2) Fakir -- 3) Mr. Cat D. Gray-man: 1) Allen Walker -- 2) Cross Marian/Lenalee Lee Cromartie High School: 1) Freddie -- 2) Shinichi Mechazawa -- 3) Takashi Kamiyama ef: 1) Chihiro Shindo -- 2) Miyako Miyamura/Yuuko Amiya Kamichu!: 1) Yurie Hitotsubashi -- 2) Matsuri Saegusa -- 3) Tama Hidamari Sketch: 1) Miyako -- 2) Yuno -- 3) Chika Ichigo Mashimaro: 1) Ana Coppola -- 2) Nobue Itou/Miu Matsuoka/Chika Itou Sakigake!! Otokojuku: 1) Edajima Heihachi s-CRY-ed: 1) Straight Cougar -- 2) Kazuma the Shell Bullet Sora no Otoshimono: 1) Sohara Mitsuki/Ikaros -- 2) Eishiro Sugata/Nymph/Mikako Satsukitane Needless: 1) Adam Blade -- 2) Disc/Kuchinashi Gundam Wing: 1) Treize Khushrenada -- 2) Duo Maxwell -- 3) Zechs Merquise Big O: 1) R. Dorothy Wayneright -- 2) Schwarzwald -- 3) Roger Smith Macross Frontier: 1) Ranka Lee -- 2) Ozma Lee/Klan Klan Buso Renkin: 1) Papillon -- 2) Tokiko Tsumura -- 3) Captain Bravo Spice and Wolf: 1) Holo -- 2) Kraft Lawrence Kara no Kyoukai: 1) Shiki Ryougi -- 2) Tomoe Enjou -- 3) Touko Aozaki Monster: 1) Wolfgang Grimmer -- 2) Kenzo Tenma -- 3) Johan Liebert/Inspector Heinrich Lunge Mai-Hime: 1) Natsuki Kaga -- 2) Midori Sugiura -- 3) Haruka Suzushiro RahXephon: 1) Haruka Shitow -- 2) Ayato Kamina -- 3) Hiroko Asahina Slam Dunk: 1) Hanamichi Sakuragi -- 2) Akira Sendoh -- 3) Hisashi Mitsui/Kaede Rukawa/Mitsuyoshi Anzai Psyren: 1) Kabuto Kirisaki -- 2) Grana/Kyle Yu Yu Hakusho: 1) Kazuma Kuwabara -- 2) Yusuke Urameshi -- 3) Kurama MM!: 1) Mio Isurugi -- 2) Noa Hiiragi/Arashiko Yuno Amagami SS: 1) Kaoru Tanamachi -- 2) Tsukasa Ayatsuji/Ai Nanasaki The World God Only Knows: 1) Keima Katsuragi -- 2) Elsea de Lute Irma -- 3) Kanon Nakagawa Yosuga No Sora: 1) Sora Kasugano -- 2) Akira Amatsume -- 3) Motoka Nogisaka Shinryaku! Ika Musume: 1) Ika Musume -- 2) Sanae Nagatsuki -- 3) MIT Guys Sora no Otoshimono Forte: 1) Nymph -- 2) Tomoki/Tomoko Sakurai -- 3) Astraea Seitokai Yakuindomo: 1) Suzu Hagimura -- 2) Takatoshi Tsuda -- 3) Shino Amakusa The Legend of Legendary Heroes: 1) Ryner Lute -- 2) Ferris Eris -- 3) Luke Stokkart/Sion Astal/Mirian Froude Seto no Hanayome: 1) Masa -- 2) Lunar Edomae/Sun Seto To Love-Ru: 1) Yui Kotegawa -- 2) Momo Velia Deviluke -- 3) Mikan Yuuki Fairy Tail: 1) Erza Scarlet -- 2) Lucy Heartfilia -- 3) Laxus Dreyar Veritas: 1) Gangryong Ma -- 2) Lightning Tiger -- 3) Chun Geusong/Shin Jeeha/Fire Dragon Samurai Champloo: 1) Mugen -- 2) Jin -- 3) Fuu Cowboy Bebop: 1) Spike Spiegel -- 2) Edward Wong Hau Pepulu Tivruskii 4th -- 3) Jet Black Flame of Recca: 1) Kurei/Domon Ishijima -- 2) Joker Working!!: 1) Poplar Taneshima -- 2) Aoi Yamada/Mahiru Inami Medaka Box: 1) Youka Naze -- 2) Hansode Shiranui/Isahaya/Zenkichi Hitoyoshi Nurarihyon no Mago: 1) Tsurara Oikawa -- 2) Rikuo Nura/Yura Keikan/Nurarihyon Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: 1) Panty/Stocking -- 2) Kneesocks/Garterbelt Symphonic Rain: 1) Tortinita Fine -- 2) Phorni -- 3) Falsita Fawcett Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight: 1) Manami Amamiya -- 2) Mei Etoh -- 3) Momoha Odori Kimi ni Todoke: 1) Sawako "Sadako" Kuronuma -- 2) Ayane Yano -- 3) Ryu Sanada Angel Densetsu: 1) Seiichiro Kitano/Yuji Takehisa -- 2) Ryoko Koiso/Seikichi Kuroda Yokohama Kaidashi Kiko: 1) Alpha Hatsuseno -- 2) Ojisan Kemono no Souja Erin: 1) Erin Otome Youkai Zakuro: 1) Bonbiri and Hozuki -- 2) Kei Agamaki/Riken Yoshinokazura Princess Jellyfish: 1) Kuranosuke Koibuchi -- 2) Tsukimi Kurashita -- 3) Mayaya Hanasakeru Seishounen: 1) Prince Rumaty Ivan of Raginei/Kajika Louisa Kugami Burnsworth Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai: 1) Kuroneko -- 2) Kyousuke Kosaka -- 3) Kirino Kosaka/Manami Tamura Toaru Majutsu no Index: 1) Accelerator -- 2) Mikoto Misaka (Railgun) -- 3) Touma Kamijou Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood: 1) Dio Brando -- 2) Robert E.O. Speedwagon/Will A. Zeppeli Battle Tendency: 1) Joseph Joestar -- 2) Rudol von Stroheim -- 3) Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Stardust Crusaders: 1) Jean Pierre Polnareff -- 2) Dio Brando -- 3) Joseph Joestar Diamond is Unbreakable: 1) Rohan Kishibe -- 2) Yoshikage Kira -- 3) Joseph Joestar Vento Aureo: 1) Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna -- 2) Guido Mista -- 3) Risotto Nero Stone Ocean: 1) Weather Report/F.F./Enrico Pucci -- 2) Jotaro Kujo/Jolyne Kujo Steel Ball Run: 1) Gyro Zeppeli -- 2) Diego Brando -- 3) Lucy Steel/Johnny Joestar Yosuba&!: 1) Yotsuba Koiwai -- 2) Fuuka Ayase/Daddy Koiwai Seitokai no Ichizon: 1) Minatsu Shiina -- 2) Mafuyu Shiina -- 3) Ken Sugisaki Franken Fran: 1) Fran Madaraki -- 2) Veronica Madaraki Hetalia Axis Powers: 1) Russia/Prussia -- 2) England/America Shugo Chara: 1) Amu Hinamori/Yaya Yuiki/Utau Hoshina Sadomi: 1) Sadomi -- 2) Nagomi Uzumaki: 1) Kirie Goshima -- 2) Shuichi Saito -- 3) Azami Kurotani/Sekino Upcoming Series Shaman King Toradora Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Saki Air New Getter Robo His and Her Circumstances (Kare Kano) Kaleido Star Kanamemo Hanamaru Kindergarten Read or Die TV Binbou Shimai Monogatari Old Results(From JRBreen) 20th Century Boys: Otcho Afro Samurai: Afro Air: Kamio Haruko Akazukin Chacha: Shiine Aria the Animation: Alice Carroll Azumanga Daioh: Osaka Baccano: Ladd Russo Bamboo Blade: Kirino Berserk: Guts Bible Black: Ms. Takashiro/Minase Black Lagoon: Revy Bleach: Ichimaru Gin Busou Renkin: Tokiko Tsumura Card Captor Sakura: Tomoyo Chrono Crusade: Rosette Christopher Claymore: Teresa Code Geass: Lelouch vi Britannia Cowboy Bebop: Spike Spiegel Cromartie High School: Mechazawa Death Note: L Lawliet D.Gray-man: Lenalee Darker than BLACK: Hei Disgaea: Laharl Dragon Ball: Vegeta Elfen Lied: Lucy Eureka Seven: Anemone Excel Saga: Elgala Fate/Stay Night: Archer Fist of the North Star: Kenshiro Flame of Recca: Fuuko FLCL: Haruhara Haruko Fruits Basket: Kyo Full Metal Alchemist: Maes Hughes Full Metal Panic!: Sousuke Sagara Galaxy Angel: Milfeulle Gankutsuou: The Count Genshiken: Madarame GetBackers: Midou Ban Ghost Hunt: John Brown Ghost in the Shell - Stand Alone Complex: Major Matoko Kusanagi Gintama: Gintoki Sakata Great Teacher Onizuka: Onizuka Gundam 00: Lockon Stratos Gundam Wing: Duo Gungrave: Harry MacDowell Gunslinger Girl: Triela Gyakuten Saiban: Miles Edgeworth H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~: Hamaji/Otoha Haibane Renmei: Rakka Hayate no Gotoku: Maria Hellsing: Alucard Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Kai): Rena Ryugu Honey & Clover: Shinobu Morita Hunter X Hunter: Hisoka Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Dio Brando Kannazuki no Miko: Chikane Himemiya Kanon: Kawasumi Mai Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien: Akane Suzumiya Kino's Journey: Kino Last Exile: Dio Eraclea Love Hina: Motoko Aoyama Lucky Star: Kagami Hiiragi Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Fate Testarossa Mai HiME: Haruka Mai Otome: Sh!zuru The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Yuki Nagato Minami-ke: Hosaka Monster: Wolfgang Grimmer Mushishi: Ginko Mx0: Kuzumi Taiga Naruto: Rock Lee Negima: Setsuna Sakurazaki Neon Genesis Evangelion: Asuka Langley Soryu Nodame Cantabile: Chiaki Now and Then, Here and There: Shu One Piece: Sanji Ouran High School Host Club: Suou Tamaki Outlaw Star: Gene Starwind Pani Poni Dash: Himeko Persona: Minato Planetes: Hachimaki Rozen Maiden: Suigintou Rurouni Kenshin: Hajime Saito s-CRY-ed: Straight Cougar Sailor Moon: Sailor Venus Samurai Champloo: Mugen Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei: Nozomu Itoshiki School Days: Setsuna Kiyoura School Rumble: Harima Kenji Seirei no Morobito: Balsa Seto no Hanayome: San Shakugan no Shana: Shana Shuffle: Lisianthus Spice and Wolf: Horo Strawberry Panic: Chikaru Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Kamina Trigun: Nicholas Wolfwood True Tears: Noe Isurugi Tsukihime: Arcueid Brunestud Welcome to the NHK: Misaki Nakahara Wolf's Rain: Darcia/Toboe/Tsume Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama Zero no Tsukaima: Hiraga Saito Category:Poll Topics